Each state in the United States has its own policy regarding geographic access to healthcare services. For example, the standards may define a measure of access to healthcare services that is required. Different region (e.g., urban counties, rural counties, frontier counties, health districts, and the like) may also have different geographic accessibility requirements.
Current methods to visually display the geographic areas that meet these accessibility requirements can be computationally intensive. In addition, the service coverage maps may not be generated, displayed, or update in real-time and contain outdated information.